The Wizard's Line
by simplescribe
Summary: Cahpter two is up. It deals mainly with Willow, PLEASE read and tell me what you think. thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Thanks for reading my humble little story, guys. I really hope you enjoy it, and please fell free to tell me what you think, and offer any suggestions/criticisms – cruzdecristo2000@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: I am not associated in any way with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy or any other of the good people who work to put Buffy the Vampire Slayer on the air, God bless 'em. All charactersare solely theirs, I just watch 'em on TV.

Summary: Takes up right where Season 6 left off. A powerful Wizard defeats an almost equally powerful demon and banishes it. But when Willow raised the Satanic temple, it was unleashed upon the world again. What will it mean for the Scoobies, and what role will Willow play? And I promise a few more familiar faces will show up by the end of it. This is just the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and come back when I get it updated.

Southern England AD 1042

As the wind and rain swirled around the two ancient warriors, the wizard stood his ground, confident in the face of the demon. The battle had raged for days, as both had ultimately known it would. The wizard was the most powerful of his time, perhaps of all time. The demon was the last remaining creature of the Old World; a king of evil from the time before mortal man had walked the earth. He was the last of his kind, however, and was fighting for his very existence before the cloaked one who stood unafraid in his presence. Yes, the battle had raged for days, and the demon was loosing.

A deep growl, the voice of hell, came from the depths of the demon. "Stand aside, mortal, you have detained me long enough."

The wizard raised his head, his yellow hawk-like eyes gleaming from the darkness of his hood. He said nothing. He merely advanced sword; in one hand and staff in the other, both of them emanating with power from the man who would be known as the greatest wizard of all time.

With each step forward the demon reeled back. He knew he could not hope to vanquish his foe, this cursed mortal was just to powerful, but he still had one more card to play. 

"Die, old man. Face the damnation of hell!", the demon roared. He lunged towards the man, and again the wizard stood his ground. He raised his staff just an inch, almost casually, and the demon was slammed against the ground

The wizard moved closer, his victory finally at hand. He threw his hood back, and, his piercing yellow eyes burning through the demon, he crossed his staff and sword over his head. He did not notice the demon muttering a spell under his breath until it was too late. A streak of power shot from his weapons, and the demon finished his spell at exactly the right time. The bolt of power was absorbed into the demon's outstretched hand, and with an explosion of green light he was gone.

The wizard sighed deeply as the rain continued to pour down around him. He had not destroyed the demon, the evil one's spell had deflected the magic's fatal power, instead he had merely banished it. It had been imprisoned, but could one day be set free, and because of that the wizard knew what he must do. It would mean the end of him, but it was time. He had stood by his king, a man who would be as famous as himself, and fought against the Old World evil for almost two centuries. His time had come, and in bringing it about himself he would ensure that the power to destroy that demon would be preserved. He slipped a medallion off from around his neck. He crossed his sword and staff on the ground and placed the medallion on top. Muttering the ancient words under his breath, he outstretched his hands over the objects. A visible power flowed forth out of his hands and into the medallion. Finally finished, the wizard staggered for a few steps. Very very tired, he leaned heavily on his staff. It would not be long now, but he had to smile a little even so. Even in death he had outwitted his enemy.

* * * 

Sunnydale

She cried. She cried because she had to, because there was nothing else to do. She cried because the murderous rage that had been so strong within her only seconds before was gone and yet the unbelievable anguish and pain remained. And Xander cried with her. He cried for his friend, his best friend – the friend he had known since, well, forever. He cried for her and for her loss. And for his. He knew Willow would never be the same. The friend he had laughed with, joked with, fought with, fought along aside, and even kissed, would never be the same. The light and the innocence behind her eyes would never quite be the same.

"Willow, oh will, will . . ."

He didn't know what else to say, words escaped him. He wanted to tell her it would all be Ok, he just didn't know. He knew that they say time heals all wounds. And he prayed to God they were right, whoever the hell "they" were, because he wanted his friend back.

* * * 

"So do you really have to hit them like right in heart? I mean that's pretty small, and you've seen how bad I am at stuff like that. Remember the last time I played darts? I couldn't even hit that little circle thingie from like two feet awa . . . "

"Circle thingie? You mean the target?", Dawn's sister cut in.

"Yeah, yeah, the target. And I almost hit Xander in the head, and I would have if Tara wouldn't ha . . .", this time she cut her own ramblings off with the mention of her dead friend.

Buffy and Dawn were out on patrol together, much to the great excitement of the latter and the utter dismay of the former.

"Dawn, relax. I told you after you do it a few times it almost becomes like instinct. Its making alive through those first coupla times that's the hard part", the slayer said, frowning at that last thought.

"Well yeah, but I don't have those fancy Wonder Woman moves you do."

"Dawn, we've gone over this before, I'm not Wonder Woman . . . I'm Cat Woman. She had better clothes. 

"Wasn't she a bad guy though, I mean Bat Man . . . "

"Pshhht, Bat Man just set her up, he was jealous"

"Stupid boys!"

"Yeah, stupid sexy males, you know he was kinda ho . . . 

Buffy stopped short when she heard a branch snap off to the left.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, must be your cat-like hearing"

"Look, Dawn, I . . ."

She was cut short as a young brunette vampire jumped up from behind a tombstone. Dawn, eager to prove herself, yanked a stake out of her bag and lunged at the teenage vamp. The vampire, also inexperienced, stumbled over her own feet in her own lunge. But in so doing, she avoided the would-be slayer's attack, and Dawn slammed against a tombstone. The vampire then made the mistake of turning to finish off Dawn. She bared her fangs and bent over her prey.

"Uh, excuse me, little teeny-bopper demonette, you forget about me, the slayer? You know that pale look doesn't really work for you, I've heard direct sunlight does wonders for that."

"Slayer. . .", the vamp hissed as it twirled and lunged. It didn't even make it all the way around, before Buffy ducked under its lunge and sprang upwards plunging the stake all the way through the vampire's chest. The ex-vampire disappeared in a cloud of dust as Buffy rushed over to her sister.

"So instinct, huh?"

"I told you it would take a few times."

"hmmm, how about a crossbow from now on, or, wait no, flame-thrower, yeah a flame-thrower."

"Dawn, I . . ."

"They sell those at Walmart don't they?"

"Dawn that vamp wasn't what I heard. It was in the other direction. Wait here, I want to go check it out."

"But I . . ."

"Dawn, stay."

"I guess I'll just stay here then."

Dawn walked over to a tombstone, muttering under her breath. 

"Well, hey there sweetheart", came an annoying masculine voice from behind her. 

"Oh, not again", Dawn groaned, turning and drawing a stake and a cross out of her bag. She was pretty sure she could do better this time . . . or at least scream really loud and hold him off until Buffy came back. She was shocked, however, to see what looked like just a regular guy, well regular except for the gun held loosely in his left hand. Vamps don't use guns do they? She wasn't sure. Wasn't it against like the vampire code of conduct or something? She didn't know, so might as well ask.

"You wouldn't, uh, happen to be scared to death of this cross would you?"

The man's smirk was replaced by a look of genuine confusion at the question.

"huh?"

"Well, you wouldn't melt or be horribly scarred for life or just disappear in a little poofy cloud or something if I just happened to beat you senseless with it would you?"

Her answer was just a blank stare.

"No? How about this stake? Doesn't it just fill you with unimaginable dread, huh? Doesn't it? Please be filled with unimaginable dread!"

His smirk deepened, "And just what are you gonna do with that little stick of yours, sweetheart?"

"Well I could think of one or two places you could shove it", Dawn suggested helpfully.

"Enough", the mugger sneered, "Just hand over the watch and the ring and you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing out here."

Dawn bristled at that, "This ring was my mother's, you can just . . . "

"Now!", the mugger yelled, cutting her off and advancing.

"That's far enough, mate. I strongly suggest you leave her alone."

"And just who the hell are you?", the mugger asked turning around to face the new voice.

Dawn, however, knew exactly who it was, that English accent laced with a not so subtle edge of contempt could only be one person – well not exactly a person, Spike.

"Sp-spike, I thought you left. What are . . . "

"You know each other?", the mugger was back to looking confused again

Spike answered with a sarcastic smirk of his own. "You're a quick one aren't you? Why don't you be a good lad and just run along now?"

The mugger snarled at the insult, and took a clumsy off balance swing at Spike. The vampire easily deflected the blow, and smiled patronizingly at him.

"Nice shot but next time put your hips into it, gives you more power."

The mugger, finally remembering he had gun in his hand, started to bring it up.

"Now now, play nice." Spike was at his side in an instant. He caught him by the wrist and wrenched it with all of his considerable strength. Dawn shuddered as she heard the muted pop of bones breaking. The mugger instantly dropped the gun, and ran from the scene clutching his wrist and yelling in pain.

"Spike!" Dawn jumped to her feet and ran over to him. "Wait, no", she stopped short, "No, I . . . I'm still mad at you."

Spike said nothing, he merely looked at here.

"I mean you tried to . . . to . . . to Buffy and . . .I"

Dawn stopped short suddenly when she looked into the vampire's eyes. She saw a glimmer of something there she's never seen before. Remorse.

"Spike, something is diff . . . "

"Dawn, I . . . "

"No wait, that was a human arm you almost just tore off. Spike! Oh my God, you got the chip out!"

Spike just shook his head. "I'll do you one better that, Nibblet."

Dawn looked at him again and it hit her.

"Oh God, Spike, you . . . you got it back." Dawn looked almost on the verge of tears. "Spike I'm really happy for you, but . . . but you still . . . I'm still mad." She said trying to look the part, but not feeling it at all. 

Spike's face broke into a small grin, "You look just like your sister when your pissed, you know that?

Dawn giggled a little in spite of herself.

"Dawn, I really am sorry for what I did to Buffy, if this is what sorrow is anyway. This whole souled demon ain't exactly a walk in the park, you know, and I . . ."

"Dawn Dawn, are you ok? I heard someone yelling.", Buffy's voice came nearby.

Spike gave a little growl. "Nibblet, I gotta run. This ain't the time for me an' your sis to get reacquainted. Oh and you may not want to mention our little rendezvous tonight."

"You're not leaving again are you?"

"No, I'll be sticking around for a while. Its weird Dawn, it feels like something is fixin' to go down here. Something bad. When you've been around like I have you can pick up on these things."

"What do yo . . ."

The sound of Buffy approaching through the woods cut her off.

"Later, luv.", and Spike vanished into the shadows

A second latter Buffy appeared. "Dawn are you ok? I thought I heard a man yelling."

"I think you need to get your ears checked Ms. Kitty. I haven't made any men scream in at least two or three days.

Buffy shot her a disapproving look, but then burst out laughing. "You really are my sister."

* * *

Not that far away, at the spot where a Satanic temple was recently risen by the murderous rage of one lone troubled witch. A man appeared, though that's not exactly right. He took the form of a man, but was not one. He was, in fact, much much older than any man. He was a creature from the Old Times, vanquished a millenium ago to that recently raised temple. And not just any creature, but a king, a general of the dark legions of old. But now he was back. The man raised his arms, and for a brief moment he was surrounded by a dark fire. The Dark Fire. The very light around him was absorbed into his outstretched fingers, and replaced by a burning darkness, and then, just as suddenly, everything was normal again. A smile touched the thing's lips. Back again, time to get started.


	2. chapter two

"Willow"

Willow looked up, but she didn't need too, it was a voice she would remember for the rest of her life. She couldn't forget it if she wanted too, and she never ever wanted too. It was, of course, the voice of Tara.

"Tara, oh my God, Tara!", Willow's face broke into her first real smile since, well, since That Day.

She ran, and threw herself in to her arms. Willow, tears streaming down her face, tried to speak, but Tara cupped her face in her soft hands, smiled her sweet, sad smile, and pulled her closer for a kiss. Their lips met and Willow's senses brimmed over. For that moment all was right in the world again.

Tara wiped the tears gently away. "I miss you, you know that don't you?"

"Tara, I miss you so much. I. . . I" she couldn't finish, the tears just kept coming

"I . . . I, oh Tara I messed up so badly, but you died and I just didn't know what to do, you were gone, and and." Again she couldn't finish, she just collapsed to Tara's arms, burying her face in her shoulder.

"I know, sweetie, I know all about it, its ok"

Willow's tear stained face looked up into Tara's "And you still . . . still lo . . ."

Tara gently caressed her face and brushed away a strand of red hair, "Always, Willow, always.", and she bent over to softly kiss her again.

"This isn't real, is it, I'm only dreaming aren't I"

Tara said nothing and just smiled sadly.

"Can I . . can we just stay here a little while longer, will just hold me right now?"

A kiss. A caress. A smile. 

"Always"

* * *

Giles sighed deeply as he sat in the airline seat next to Willow and listened as she murmured her dream in an uneasy sleep. They were on their way to England. Giles knew if there was any help for his young friend it would be there. He wouldn't stay with her long, she was beyond his help, and he could be of better use in Sunnydale. The feeling of helplessness ate at him like a disease. All this pain, all this suffering right next to him, in one that he loved, and he could do nothing to help her. Sitting there in the cramped airline seat, with a literal library of knowledge in his head, and all he could think to do was something he hadn't done since he was child. Pray. He would pray to a God whose existence he didn't know if he believed or not. But if anyone deserved divine mercy it was the troubled hurt girl at his side, and so he prayed all the same.

* * * 

The demon sat very still, deep in thought. He was free to work his will for the first time in centuries. But how best to do it, yes, that was the question. It was clearly time to exact his revenge against the humans. There had been a time when humans had not walked the earth, when it had belonged to the legions of evil, and it was past time for that era to come again. Again, the question was how. He would need help, powerful though he was, he knew he would need other. And to bring back his friend it would take blood. Oh there would blood. Yes, lots of blood, and the sooner the better.

* * * 

"Uh, h . . .hi."

Willow was in England, and had been for several days. She had met with the Council, the prospect of which had scared her to death, but they had handed her over almost immediately to another group, known simply as the Angesii. It was a council of the most powerful and knowledgeable – the two often went hand-in-hand concerning magic- witches in the western world. Many were strictly wiccan, but not all. It was, in fact, rumored that the ruling member of the group had studied wicca, druidism, and many eastern mgicks.

She had expected condemnation and judgement, what she got instead was acceptance and an offer of reconciliation and help . The group was composed entirely of females, and only they had been present at the meetings with Willow. There was but one exception, which Willow picked up on immediately. A lone man, dressed in a simple brown robe, had always stood in the background. He had not been introduced nor had he ever spoken, but Willow had gotten the impression that he was watching, listening, and taking in everything. The witches had taken turns meeting with her individually each to day to help and instruct her on the nature of her power. 

This day she was supposed to meet for lessons outside on the slop of a hill overlooking a scenic lake. Her heart had skipped a beat when she had looked up and seen the man from the Angesii meetings approaching.

"Hello Willow", the man smiled warmly at her and sat down easily next to her.

Willow took the opportunity to study the man. His face was magnetic and willow had to remind herself to stop staring at it. His face had the lines and wisdom of the old, and yet the intensity and energy of the young. But what stood out most was his eyes. They were yellow like . . . almost like a hawk Willow realized. Willow smiled a little bit at her next thought. Most people would have thought the yellow eyes just a little bit odd, but to the girl who had once dated a werewolf and whose best friend was a skinny blonde with super powers, it was not the least remarkable. Well maybe a little bit remarkable, she admitted to herself.

"Um yeah, hi again. Who . . . who are you?"

"My name is Taliesin, I'm a friend."

"Oh . . . that's a kinda unique name."

A smile touched the corner of his lips, "It's a family name."

"I've seen you at the meetings, I didn't think they let men in the Angesii."

"That is true, they do not. I'm not a member, just a friend. They defer to me on certain issues from time to time."

Willow wanted to ask just who in the world he was that a group of the most powerful wizards in the world needed his help. But Taliesin, guessing her thoughts, spoke first.. "My family has, uh, a certain amount of experience with forces that may have recently been awakened."

"You mean that I awakened."

He didn't deny it, "Yes Willow."

"So, you are a wizard?"

"Of sorts, yes. I am a member of the last of the true druids, the Learned Brethren, but I have also traveled a great deal and studied in the east."

"Have you ever been to Tibet?" Willow blurted out with out thinking.

"Why do you ask?"

"I, uh, used to know somebody who lived there." She said, her mind suddenly flooded with thoughts of OZ.

"A friend."

A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, a friend."

"Tell me about your friends, Willow, and tell me about It."

She did not have to ask what "It" was. So she began to tell her story, starting, of course, with Tara.

* * * 

"So five dead in the past two days, huh? Something that would have the whole army, navy, national guards, and boy scouts mobilized anywhere else, but just another day in the fabulous city of Sunnydale.", Xander said. Him, Buffy, and Dawn were all gathered at Buffy's house eating dinner.

"So how'd they die?", Dawn asked between bites of pizza.

"Well they were burned to death, but it was really weird, it was almost like they'd been drained of blood too. I wish I knew excatly how they'd died."

"Oh I don't know, Buff, I hear fire is a pretty popular cause of being burned to death these days, you know what with the flames and all."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I mean the whole blood drained thing. This doesn't exactly sound like normal vampire M.O."

"So it's a whole new kind of baddie we have to deal with?", Dawn groaned, "Hey I'm just learning to fight vamps much less some kind of other fiery blood-drainy demon-thingie."

"I kind of wish Giles was here. He might have heard of something like this before." Buffy said.

"Yeah" Xander said softly as all their thoughts turned to Willow.

No one spoke for several moments, and Buffy finally broke the silence. "Well he should be back until tommorrow. We should be able to hold the fort until then, we'll just have to breal out the weapons and be carefull."

"Oooh ooh, what weapon do I get. I want a big one.", Dawn demanded.

"You master the stake first then you might move up to something like, I dunno, two stakes. Besides, I don't even know use really big weapons."

"Oh, I don't know, Buff," Xander cut in, " I seem to recall you used to shoot a pretty mean rocket launcher."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, it did the job too, didn't it. I don't think we ever found all the pieces of that guy. Anyway, my point was we just need to be careful, and, yes, Dawn you can come patrolling with me. I'll probably need the help."

"Maybe I can help."

Buffy froze when she heard the voice from her doorway. It was a voice that she could never forget and would always correspond with the sound of fading helicopter rotors. 

She turned slowly around, and Riley Finn was standing in her doorway.


End file.
